Hospital Husband
by lilykiss07
Summary: Callie and Mark have an odd friendship. Could they be more than friends? Takes place from season 6. This is a Mark and Callie story with a little bit of Callie and Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything of Grey's Anatomy, nor will I ever. All associated with the show belongs to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes, who knows how to keep her viewers on edge.**

 **Well I decided to this story because I believe there are not enough "Mallie" (Mark and Callie) stories. So here I go…**

"Bailey what is going on with my husband. Are you having an affair. You are more of his wife than I am" Adele said.  
Bailey opened her mouth shocked at what to say.  
Callie walked up closer to them "Yeah bailey is his hospital wife. Just like mark is my hospital husband. We are both in relationships but nothing is going on".  
Mark decided to cut in "there was something going on between us at one point though. We'll actually a few times" he smirked.  
Callie glared at him.  
Bailey looked at Adele and promised nothing was going on between her and the chief.  
"Well wife to work wife, out husband is cheating with somebody and we got to get to the bottom of this". Adele said walking off. Then bailey walked back to one of her patients, leaving Mark and Callie behind.

They turned back to each other. Callie pinched him a bit. He yelled and said "Ow, what was that for?"

Callie shook her head "For your big mouth. How was that helping?"

He smirked "I was just being honest. There was something between us, always has been. And you liked that something a lot"

Callie tried to glare again but she couldn't help but chuckle "Shut up… we are not doing that something anymore. Now let's go" She said

 **Time skip- Mark finds out Sloan is his daughter and she is pregnant. After Lexie gives Sloan an ultrasound to appease Mark, she finds out something is wrong with the baby. Mark flies Addison out to help and they decide that surgery is necessary. Mark tells Sloan she should live with him and Lexie after she comes back from L.A. Sloan agrees with the plan but Lexie isn't happy about it. She explains to Mark that he has become a father but she isn't a mother. She is not ready for what he wants. In the end he will always choose his daughter over her, leading to Mark and Lexie breaking up. Lexie starts sleeping with Alex again.**

After Arizona notices the dots on Callie's body, she figures that it is chicken pox. She has Callie admitted as a patient, and makes Lexie her doctor after finding out Lexie had the chicken pox in the past.

Callie has her hands wrapped up in gauze to prevent her from scratching but it is driving her crazy. Se begs Lexie to take the gauze off but Lexie tells her no under Arizona's orders. Then Lexie starts to ramble and says "I slept with Alex. It was good sex but it wasn't with Mark. I just wish I could take it back. See I know pain, that's pain" Lexie said sounding as if she was about to cry.

Callie opened her eyes in shock. She didn't expect that from Lexie but she was also annoyed. "Lexie I itch everywhere. I have itchy red spits all over my body, in every nook and cranny and I can't scratch it. So don't tell me about your pain. Now leave"

Lexie opened her mouth to say something "But-"

"Leave" Callie said a bit louder. Lexie stumbled out and Callie shook her head. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes deciding she should probably try and rest so she doesn't lose her mind.

 **A few hours later**

Callie wakes up to see Mark sitting in a chair in front of her. He looks at her and sees she is awake. "Hey you're up" he smiled

"What are you doing here? I'm contagious"

"Not to me. I got chicken pox when I was six" He climbs into the bed with her and hold her. Callie leans her head on his chest as he talks.

"So Sloan's surgery went good. She staying in L.A while she recuperates then she is flying back"

Callie smiled "That's good".

"I slept with Addison. I should tell Lexie, she doesn't deserve this" Mark admitted to her. Callie mentally rolled her eyes. "Don't tell Lexie, she will be fine. She isn't that innocent though".

Mark climbed over Callie so he can hold her from behind. He uses his legs and arms to rub over Callie's body. Callie moans in relief.

"See no scars" Mark says as he eases her pain Callie smiles and says "Thanks Mark, you're wonderful".

As this was going on, Lexie and Callie were watching through the glass.

"Mark makes scratching look sexy" Arizona said.

"Mark makes everything look sexy. But you have nothing to worry about, they are just best friends" Lexie claims.

Arizona looks at the two feeling a hint of jealousy "That should be me in there. I had the chicken pox already, I lied. I am used to seeing Callie a certain way and I was afraid seeing her like this will make her look less sexy to me" Arizona admitted.

Lexie tried her best to say nice words to comfort Arizona, but she couldn't help but think that was kind of superficial of Arizona.

Arizona and Lexie walked away to tend to their patients. Mark eased most of Callie's pain from the chicken pox and got her to feel as comfortable as one with the chicken pox can be.

"Holding you like this brings back some memories, how everything was before we got into relationships" Mark said while Callie smiled.

"It does, but now everything's changed"

"Not everything. I still know how to please you" Mark smirked and Callie chuckled. He could see she was getting again so he kissed her on her forehead and said "I'm to go call sloan to check on her. See you in a bit".

Mark walked out the room and headed to his office.

A few minutes later, Arizona walked in Callie's room and crawled into the bed. Callie looked to see it was Arizona. "I'm contagious"

"So I will catch the chicken pox, it's ok" Arizona smiled and cuddled her. Callie smiled to but a though popped into her head. It's not the same as when Mark holds her. She feels more safe and at ease with him. But she's not with him, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

After Mark got off the phone with his daughter he walked back to Callie's room. He was about to go in, until he saw Arizona was in there with her. He felt disappointment settle in but he decided to ignore it and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything of the show. All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

 **AN: Each chapter of this story is like episodes. However I may skip or combine storylines from each of the show's episodes. I change up the storylines surrounding Mark, Callie, Lexie, and Arizona but everything else is as it is on the show. Sorry to those who wanted this to be about Mark and Lexie or Arizona and Callie. I just believe Mark and Callie had a great connection and belonged together.**

Lexie walks up to where Mark is standing, she is going to try and fix things between them. She reaches him and says "Mark about the whole thing with Sloan, I-"Mark does not let her finish the sentence and calls out "Torres, I need to talk to you about something". He walks away from Lexie purposely due to his anger towards her and a bit of his own guilt.

While he is walking away Lexie yells "Nice Mark, way to be mature and talk about it". After she is done she looks around and sees everyone looking at her strangely, she sighs and walks away.

 **Later on**

After Callie's awkward exchange with Lexie, where she accidentally blurted out that Mark has slept with Addison multiple times she went to visit Mark.

She walks into a room to see the Mark is skin grafting. She leans over him and says "Hey Mark how you doing?"

"Doing good Torres, I am in the zone here with the skin graft."

Callie laughed "Yeah I see that. So listen, I just talked to Lexie and she has a good argument. And to be honest you are being a bit hypocritical. You did sleep with Addison"

Mark stopped grafting "Lexie left me. She dumped me and jumped into bed with Karev. She dumped me because I wanted to finally be a man and help my daughter. I have a right to be upset. I am not being immature. Don't talk to me about her again. You could have come in here and talked about anything else you wanted to talk about her. Now look you made me mess up my skin graft". Mark yelled.

"Okay, but you know I am a bit right" She pat his shoulder and walked out the room leaving Mark in his thoughts.

He knows Callie is right. He isn't being fair to Lexie at all. He slept with Addison right after their breakup.

The reason he is so mad is she broke up with him and then hopped into bed with Karev. It is like she didn't even try to work things out with him and she was so quick to be with someone else. But what makes him angrier at her is she is the one he has to be with because deep down he wants Callie, but she is with Arizona.

Although he loves Callie, he can't be with her because she doesn't love him. But he was hoping he can be with Lexie, because it seemed like she loved him. Lexie makes him happy. She is the only woman besides Callie that makes him want to be a better man. During their relationship, he stayed faithful because he knew he can't mess up what they have going. He also didn't want to hurt her. But she did it, she hurt him. She was his last chance at happiness and love, and she was the one to screw it up.

So yes he is mad at her, but he knows he is being unfair.

When Mark's day is over he goes into the elevator to head home. He sees Lexie in there with her head down.

She is trying to hold the tears at bay, but she does not succeed and they start to stream down her face.

Mark takes a step forward to apologize to her. But the elevator doors open and she runs out. He sighs and shakes his head, pissed at himself.

Mark heads straight to what he considers his other home, Callie's apartment. He climbs in bed with her and tells her what happened in the elevator and she was right.

She pulls him close to her and embraces him while he lies on her chest.

Arizona witnessing the whole thing next to her feels like Mark and Callie are too comfortable with each other and says "This isn't going to work for me at all".

Callie literally being in the middle decides to give Arizona her hand to make her feel a bit better.

During the middle of the night after both Callie and Arizona fell asleep; Mark just looked at Callie as she sleeps. He realizes he has to go and not intrude any further. He kisses her head and leaves. He goes into his own apartment showers and hits his bead. He struggles to fall asleep wondering if he is going to be alone for the rest of his life. But he remembers he still has Sloan and his grandbaby. And he fell asleep with that peaceful thought in mind.

 **The next day**

Callie woke up with a smile on her face she had an uninterrupted night. No pages or trouble falling sleep and embracing Mark is always comfortable. She finally opens her eyes to look at him. And she sees she has been holding a pillow; she wonders where the hell Mark is.

She sits up and calls out to him then Arizona walks out the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"When I woke up he was gone. I guess he left in the middle of the night. Thank God right" Arizona smiles and walks back into the bathroom. "Yeah right" Callie frowns, lies back down and sigh.

A few minutes later Arizona walks back into the room goes into her back and takes something out her bag. She walks over to the bed and hands over a gift box to Callie "Happy Valentine's Day" she smiles.

Callie momentarily forgot what today was. She takes the box and says "Thanks but I am not going to open it till you open yours." She walks into the living room and grabs the present from a drawer. Then she walks back to the room and hands it over to Arizona "Happy Valentine's Day".

They both received different necklaces from each other. They kiss and Callie reminds Arizona about dinner at four. Callie goes into the bathroom to get ready for work while Arizona heads out.

When Callie is all done she grabs he purse and a small gift bag and heads over to Mark's apartment. She doesn't need to knock because she already has keys. She walks into the apartment to see Mark sipping on his coffee with only his pants on.

He looks up and smiles "Morning Torres, Happy Valentine's day". Mark puts his coffee down and walks to his room then walks back to the kitchen. He hands her a box.

"Morning Mark, Happy Valentine's day" She hands him the bag. She opens her gift to see it is a bracelet with her name carved engraved into it and it says "True friend".

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek "Thanks Mark, you're so sweet. Now open up your present. It may not measure up to yours but I tried".

Mark reaches into the bag and pulls out a picture frame with a picture of them. The frame had engravings that said "The one that never left, picked me up while I was low. And still carrying me today, my best friend".

Mark was touched by her gift. He felt like crying like a little "bitch baby" but he knew he had to man up.

"Thanks Torres you just made my day. And you can never get rid of me. I'm here to stay baby". He hugged her "Now I'm going to go put a shirt on and my shoes and we can roll".

 **Later that evening**

After dinner with Arizona and dealing with a patient, Callie walks to the front desk and sees a familiar face "Sloan? Did you just fly in today? Does your father know you're here?"

"No he doesn't and yeah I just got here. I wanted to go to the clinic to get an ultrasound."

Callie checked her watch "Well the clinic closed a little while ago, but I will do the ultrasound for you"

Callie led Sloan to her room and did the ultrasound. She showed Sloan the baby and got pictures. "Your baby looks fine, You said you wanted to know the sex and it is a boy. And I printed you out some pictures"

"That's good. Can I get that in writing though?"

Callie frowns "Why? Sloan wants going on?"

Sloan sighs, time for her to tell the truth "I need a document to bring to the adoption agency. I found this nice couple from San Francisco and they look like they will take care of my baby. I think it's better to give it up for adoption. I'm not ready to take care of a baby. I haven't told my dad yet so swear to me you won't tell him" Sloan begs

Callie sighs and wonders what she got herself into "Fine"

Sloan gets up and leaves the room. She tried to escape from Callie so she can avoid telling her dad at all but Callie catches her. Mark walks up to them filled with excitement.

"Sloan, what are you doing here? When did you get back?" He hugs his daughter

"Oh hi dad. I got here today and I just got an ultrasound done by Callie" She hands Mark an ultrasound photo. He looks at the picture and smiles "See that is my grandson. Look at the nose, that is a Sloan nose. He puts the picture up to his face to show the similarity. Then his pager goes off.

"I'm sorry, I got to go but Sloan wait for me at home. I got a surprise for you". He kiss her on the cheek and waved Callie goodbye. He then runs off to his next patient.

Callie brings Sloan back to an empty patient room and prints out the paper that Sloan wanted. They walk over to the nurses' station and continue to talk. "Sloan I am giving you this document but you have to tell your father the truth"

"I can't, it would just be easier if I slip away without him knowing".

Callie sighed "Fine then you leave me no choice. I will tell him. Your father has been there for you and has done everything in his power since he met you. " Callie paged Mark a few minutes ago and he is now rushing over. "Hey what's going on"

Sloan sighs "Dad I am giving the baby up for adoption. It is for the best. The baby will grow up and have a nice life and good parents."

Mark felt his heart drop "Sloan don't do this. I will adopt the baby then. I know I haven't been the best dad to you, but I am trying here. I want to do right by you and this baby."

Sloan shakes her head "Im sorry dad but that's not enough. I want my baby to be raised by two parents. Your just one person dad not a family".

Callie sees Mark looking like his whole world is falling. "I will help him. I love kids and I am always around Mark anyways. And we are a family, we love and care for each other and we will do the same for the baby. We are doctors, and best friends, and two great people." She grabs Mark's hand tight. "We will take care of the baby together as a family." Callie smiles

Sloan realizes that Callie makes good points and she is starting to consider it.

"Go home and think it over then we could talk about it, please" Mark says

"Okay, we can talk at home" Sloan smiles and walks away.

Mark and Callie smile. "We are going to have a baby" Callie says.

Mark smiles and goes to say something but gets paged again. "It's an emergency but let's talk about this more later". Mark kisses her on the cheek and heads back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

 **I am just going to reiterate that this is a Mark and Callie story, so there isn't any confusion. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Thank you**

Throughout the rest of her shift, Callie was filled with excitement about helping Mark with the baby. She can see herself singing to the baby and rocking it to sleep. And laughs to herself when envisions Mark struggling to feed the baby and her having to intervene. Then a thought came to mind, where is Arizona in all of this? Shit.

She totally forgot to take her into account, and tell her what happened. As Callie walked over to her apartment she wondered how she was going to tell Arizona that she was going to help Mark raise his grandson. Maybe Arizona won't mind, she may even want to pitch in. And I'm sure Mark would be ok with her helping. Callie thought to herself

Callie sighed "Ugh who am I kidding, Arizona is going to freak". She shook her headed and walked towards her apartment door. As she was looking for her keys to the apartment she saw Sloan walking out Mark's apartment with a suitcase.

"You have got to be kidding me" Callie said.

Callie walks up towards Sloan "You're leaving, does your father even know?" Callie asked and saw a guilty look on Sloan's face. Callie shook her head and sighed "Of course not, Why are you doing this to him. He is so happy and excited; please don't take this away from him".

"I'm sorry. It's just ever since I came here he has been so nice and understanding and it kind of freaks me out since I am not used to that. Also if I give you guys the baby, it will still be my baby ad you guys will just be like the cliché parents who claims their grandchild as their own kid. I do not want him to be my baby, when I visit it will be weird for the baby to see my baby. My dad made the decision to choose himself over me when he was younger, and look how successful he became. I want to the same for myself. It is just better if I give the baby up for adoption" Sloan explained.

Callie sighed and thought about how this going to break Mark's heart. Although she was disappointed in Sloan, she couldn't just let her go off like that without helping her. Callie digs into her bag and takes out her wallet. She takes out all of her cash and says "Prenatal vitamins are important so make sure you take them. Do not miss any doctor's appointments and if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call me or your dad. Be safe". Callie hands the money over to Sloan.

Sloan could never understand why Callie was so nice to her. She is treating her better than her own mother did. Sloan hugs Callie and thanks her. As she is leaving she hopes her dad comes to his senses and gets with Callie because she believes Callie is perfect for him.

Callie turned around and headed for Mark's apartment instead of her own. Now she has to get rid of all the baby stuff Mark got.

She knew Mark would be heading home in two so she got straight to work. She packed away all the baby clothes and toys that were bought in the hopes that they can still be returned. But before she started dissembling the crib she decided to cook him dinner. She cooked his favorite meal, chicken parmesan and took out a bottle of wine in the hopes that it will cheer him up a bit after she tells him the news.

She left the food on the stove to cool and headed back into the room that was going to be the nursery. She started the task of taking apart the crib. While she was doing it, Mark walked in.

"I see you made my favorite food to celebrate. And your fixing the crib but you don't have to do that. I know you said you will help raise the baby with me to help me convince Sloan but you don't have to do that either. I got this, I am raising a kid, me" Mark said smiling. But that smile didn't stay for long as Callie wasn't smiling along with him and she took a piece of the crib off.

Looking at Callie's facial expression tore caused his heart to drop and his eyes to get glossy. He knew something was not right at all.

"Mark sit down, we need to talk"

Mark looked into Callie's eyes, and it said it all. He shook his head in despair. They walked over to the living room and Mark sat down. Callie sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Mark. I tried to stop her but she said she couldn't take seeing the baby growing up here knowing that it was her child. She explained she wanted the same chance that you got" Callie told him softly.

Mark put his head down trying to hold back the tears. "So she just up and left like that. I have to call her she doesn't even have any money".

Mark was about to reach for his phone but Callie stopped him "It's okay Mark, I got it covered. I gave her cash from my wallet it should be enough to last her for now. And I told her take care of herself, make sure she goes to her appointments, and. She will be okay Mark, and if not then we will here" Callie told him.

Mark stared at Callie in amazement. Here she was once again coming through for him today. First she offered to help raise his grandson and now she was helping his daughter.

"Thank you Callie, I don't know what I would do without you in my life" Mark stated truthfully. Callie smiled "I feel the same way" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Mark looked over to the kitchen "I guess the food was to cheer me up and not to celebrate".

Callie nodded silently. He stood up and held out his hand to her "I guess we shouldn't but it to waste then". Callie took his hand and stood up. They walked over to the kitchen. Mark set up the table while Callie brought over the food. As they were eating, Callie could see Mark was hurting but trying to cover it up. After dinner, Mark told her he was going to shower and Callie decided to clean up. After she finished she was about to give Arizona a text that she is going to be home late. But Arizona beat her to the punch and she saw a message that was sent for her. Arizona texted that she is not coming home because she is working an overnight shift. Callie put her phone down and went to Mark's room he had just finished putting on his pajama bottom and laid on the bed.

"So I was deciding if I should return the baby stuff or give it to good will tomorrow" Mark said as she walked over to the bed and lay next to him.

Before she could answer he said "Maybe it was for the best. Sloan probably knew I was going to be a screw up and decided that it was best to give it up for adoption. Just like Addison did, she knew I was not someone to have a kid with". Mark said as the tears were threatening to come down.

"Aww Mark come here" Callie opened her arms to hold Mark. He moved over for Callie to hold him.

"Mark that is not true, they were both scared. Addison was not ready and neither is Sloan. Sloan is just a scared little girl who does not want her dad to be left with the responsibility of taking care of her child. She will probably feel extremely guilty. Mark you will make a great father, hell you already are one. Look at all you did for Sloan. You just met her couple of months ago and you have already taken such good care of her. And it is obvious how much you love her. You will have another kid one, day and you will be great at it" Callie said comforting Mark.

Mark allowed Callie to hold, him finding it comforting. He soon drifted off to sleep with the hope that Callie is right.


End file.
